Denoria
Denoria is a Polaris nation in central Europa. It was added in Cycle III originally, and has maintained through Cycle IV. Denoria had many nation's attentions when they were the first third-party nation to launch a successful spaceship in the Space Race, which was de-orbited in 1971. History Denoria's medieval history is similar to that of Bavaria's. Before Denoria was a full nation, however, they were divided into 3 states: Oran, Monnia and Denorono (or Den for short). The Den's managed to form a union with Oran, annexing them later on, and by 1846 Denorono became Denoria (after annexing Monnia). In 1877, they joined Termina. Denoria was a fully-functioning state during Terman annexation. However, after World War I, Denoria grew unsteady, and revolts started to spring up for independence. Drachman influence eventually made them socialist rebels too. However, the new fascist regime installed in 1933 stopped the revolts. During World War II, Denoria served as a hideout for Terman troops. A base there contained blueprints for potential space ships. However, after 1942, the revolts came back. Denorian rebels gained support from Allied Forces (mostly Drachma), and won their independence in the Treaty of Paris. Things were going well until the 50's, when a divide between the rich and poor caused the government to collapse, but later reform as a Socialist Republic. This helped calm the people, and by 1960 there were no revolts. In 1962, Denoria became the first non-Major Power nation to launch a rocket into space. They began their own space program, which was de-funded by the government in 1990 due to an economic crisis. In 1970, there was great controversy about the first Communist Prime Minister. Slow reforms were made, slow enough so that news couldn't notice, until one news station did notice in 1972. This prompted the King of Denoria to perform a speech on live television, which prompted the Denorian government to arrest him and remove the Royal Family from being Royal. The Royal Army joined up with rebels in the West, who proclaimed the Democratic Republic of Denoria (DRD). This sparked the Denorian Civil War. In 1975, while the DRD was gaining power, another faction rose in the east: The Second Socialist Republic of Denoria (SSRD). They proclaimed that the government of Denoria was no longer socialist, and they wanted to restore the pre-1970 government. Both factions, the DRD and SSRD, decided to team up and split the current territory of Denoria into 2 -- east and west. The war was over in 1979, and the split was made. However, this split wasn't very prominent to an outsider, because the two Denoria's decided to publicly identify as just Denoria. Unlike most splits, the two halves were really friendly. In 1989, only a decade after the Civil War ended, Denoria reunited due to the West being hit from a major economic crisis, which didn't hit the East as majorly, but still affected it. The East annexed the West, and the pre-1970 government was reestablished. Also this year, the state of Amenoria, to the east, fell from a pro-Denorian rebellion, and the nation joined Denoria. However, this region would only want to separate again when an organized peaceful independence movement called Amenexit was created in 2012. The group has yet to prove its legitimacy, especially when it unsuccessfully declared independence in 2014. Category:Good Articles Category:Nations Category:Communist States Category:Republics